


The Super High School Leveled Baker

by utaou



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utaou/pseuds/utaou
Summary: Surprisingly enough, it seems as Nagito's good luck is starting to turn into bad luck . . . that is, until he met a certain SHSL.[DR][Reader-Insert][Komaeda x Reader]





	The Super High School Leveled Baker

Maybe his luck ran out, as he tripped over literally nothing before heading out and fell onto the floor. It probably did, as the rest of the day wasn't in his favor.

The SHSL Good Luck almost felt like curling up into a ball, letting the "stepping stone of hope" take over him. His behavior surprised many of his friends, as he was never down like he was.

Maybe because it was his last year at Hope's Peak Academy. He wouldn't be able to see Naegi Makoto after this year, his underclassman who also has the title of Ultimate Good Luck, as well as the title of Ultimate Hope.

"Hey, Komaeda-kun." He felt someone poke his arm, and he turned to see one of his classmates, Nanami Chiaki.

"Nanami-san. What do you need?"

"You don't seem like yourself, today. What's wrong? Do you need to play a video game?"

The boy laughed nervously. "No, no, I'm okay."

"Hmm . . ." The gamer didn't seem to buy the lie, but continued playing on her Game Girl Advanced.

He went through many cans of soda, before he realized how much he was drinking the carbonated beverage.

The day went so fast, that he didn't talk to anyone else besides Chiaki.

That is, until he ran into a rather interesting person. Quite literally. He was running after Hajime, who stole his school bag.

"Hey, Hinata-san!" He was so distracted from chasing his other classmate, that he ran into another student, landing onto of them.

With a groan he said, "Just my luck . . ." After he got up, he offered his hand to the person who seemed too special to be a normal student, but too plain to have a talent. "I apologize for my carelessness."

"Y—Yeah, I do too... I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, I guess . . ." They took his hand, and then fidgeted in their place afterwards. "Uh, I'm a first year here . . . class seventy-nine."

"Hmm . . . so you _do_ have a talent..." He inspected them, trying to find out their special talent.

"W—What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to find that special talent you've easily concealed." He said, as it was obvious what he was doing.

"Hey, you know you can just ask!"

"But that's too boring," Nagito noted. "I want to use my luck to guess your talent."

"You're Super High School Leveled Good Luck . . ." They said it like a question.

"Yep," he stopped at his place. "And I'm guessing that you're . . . Super High School Leveled Rich Person."

"Wh—What?"

"I'm just messing with you. Though, you seem like those Reverse Course students from when I was a first year."

"Hey, I'm an SHSL just like you!"

"Yeah, of course you are, Super High School Leveled Talker."

They stomped on the floor, frustrated. "I give up. I'm just going to get back home."

"Wait."

"'Wait', what?"

"I think I figured out your talent, little SHSL."

"I'm not that small."

"Yeah, sure you aren't, Super High School Leveled Baker."

When the person said nothing, Nagito chuckled. "I might admit that it wasn't entirely my luck that helped me guess. I mean, you have flour on your bag and clothes, that'd be difficult to take out. Plus, you smell like baked treats."

"You smelled me?"

"Hey, I can smell that scent of bagels on you. And, trust me, I love bagels, so I definitely know what I smell when I smell a bagel." A smirk was plastered on his face.

They turned pink, looking away from their upperclassman. "Okay, fine. I'm the Super High School Leveled Baker. Not that much of a good skill. Congrats, you guessed correctly."

"Hey," Nagito's expression turned serious, and he stared at the person in the eyes. "All talents are great skills. You are an amazing person, who can bring hope to the world. You can defeat despair, as long as you have this talent."

"Yeah right, by throwing cupcakes and macarons at them."

"Bagels are better."

"Yeah, I'll definitely throw bagels at the Super High School Leveled Despair. Even better, I'll throw hope bagels at them."

The two's expressions wavered, before they both burst out laughing, scaring others passing by.

"You are one interesting person, Super High School Leveled Baker."

"As to you, Super High School Leveled Good Luck." They mock bowed. "I should go back home. My sister wants to help me with my baking today."

"I still need my bag . . ." He shrugged. "Also, my name is Komaeda Nagito. Nice to meet you, uh . . ."

"Try to use your luck to come up with my name," they winked, and turned away. "See you around, Komaeda-kun."

After they were out of his sight, Hajime walked up to Nagito with the latter's bag. "Crushing on the underclassmen?"

"Shut up, Hinata-san." But he still looked at the way they left, his cheeks burning red. "I'm not."

"Yeah, sure . . ." He handed back the bag. "Well, I'm off. Hopefully you're better tomorrow."

While it only seemed like a few minutes to Nagito, hours passed until he snapped out of the trance they gave him.

With a laugh, he swung his bag over his shoulder. "My luck actually is the best today."


End file.
